


Revealing the Revenant

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Ghost Hunting duo Craig and Tweek discover evidence of a haunting at an abandoned warehouse and reach out to a local-renowned medium, Butters Stotch.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 14





	Revealing the Revenant

“Ahhh! Jesus Christ! Look, look, look!” 

“It’s okay babe, just calm down – breath.”

“I’m NOT going to -ACK!- CALM DOWN!! There’s a FUCKING GHOST in this picture!!”

“Are you serious?”

A tall lanky shadow moved closer to inspect the photograph that was shining in a beam of light caused by a flashlight. The movement from Craig forced dust to kick up and the reflective light caused swirls in the air around the Polaroid that continue to develop before his eyes. Sure enough, a luminescent figure, though not a complete full body apparition, stood in the corner of the abandoned warehouse. A mere 20 feet from where they currently stood. Craig could feel his adrenaline rushing just from the amazing evidence his husband just captured.

“Tweek, that’s fucking amazing!! We have to try and contact that spirit!”

“No, no, no, no fucking way man. NO fucking way! I am not going over there and possibly getting possessed! This can’t be real. It has to be a light matrixing or something.” Tweek frivolously moved to the opposite end of the room where their base was set up. Paranormal Tech littered the table and a few monitors were set up that revealed live feed from some other rooms in the dilapidated warehouse. Tweek continued to clatter things around the table as Craig moved closer to the corner of the room where the spirit was captured. 

“Tweek, I’m about to run the digital recorder so don’t move.” Craig warned as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black rectangle with a tiny screen and an assortment of silver buttons. After a mumbled complaint from Tweek, he crossed his arms and didn’t move. Craig pressed the record button and walked carefully towards the darker corner. “Rolling, rolling – Tweek and Craig in the abandoned warehouse on 7th street.” Craig documented his footsteps over the recording as he took a few more and then he held out the digital recorder to the open-aired silence. “Was that you in the picture?” He paused for a minute before continuing, “What is your name?” He took note mentally that the air started to turn more frigid in front of him and it seemed to just swallow him. “Is there something you want to tell us?” At that moment, the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood up on end as he felt energy envelop him. “Tweek, Tweek! Turn the camera on me. I am feeling something!”

Tweek removed one of the nearby cameras from its tripod and moved the sights onto Craig. “W-What are you feeling?”

Craig shook his head, unsure of how to explain it. “I’m going to play back to recorder and see if we got anything.” He stated in almost a daze.

Tweek moved closer to Craig but made sure to document the entire moment, “Oh, it’s cold over here.” He noted quietly. He watched Craig push the rewind button and then pressed play. 

_“Was that you in the picture?”_  
Silence.  
_“What is your name?”_  
Silence again.  
_“Is there something you want to tell us?”_

Tweek held his breath as he strained his ears to listened. 

_“Tweek, Tweek!”_ _**“Help me…”** _ _“Turn the camera on me. I am feeling something!”_  
_**“I’m lost.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the new AU idea! Please leave comments or kudos to let me know if you like this idea and think I should continue! I have been cooking up this idea while on Maternity leave so please let me know what you think! Stay Safe and healthy!
> 
> ~Ciao


End file.
